World Dueling Carnival Royal
by CassidyCrazymanCassBonaparte
Summary: Yuma, Shark, Kite and Adam  my oc advance to the next round of the finals  finsih and edit summary later im too lazy at moment


It was the final day of the World Duel carnival when I finally decided to participate in it. I know, to little too late but I was confidence with my skills I can earn all 5 heart pieces by the time the day was over. Sure, I haven't dueled since the accident with my little brother, and o swore I would never duel again but with Mr. Heartland promising to fulfill any one wish I wanted, I could get the money necessary for my brother's surgery. If that meant breaking my vow, then I don't care. Plus, I had never lost with any of my decks before, why should I start now?

Unfortunately, most of the duelists already had all 5 pieces that I needed. If I want to advance to the next round I'll have to find someone that is willing to put all of them on the line. As I walked around, everyone was already in a middle of a duel. It was already near the end of the day when I spotted someone who wasn't dueling. Ironically, I also saw some of my classmates there, Yuma the kid who beat shark awhile back and Shark himself both having 5 heart pieces already. However, they have no clue who I am, since I rarely speak in class at all. So, I decided to introduce myself to them and challenge one of them to a duel.

"Yuma, Shark how's it going? I see the both of you already have all 5 pieces already" I said as I walked towards them. They both turned towards me; with a confused face of course I wouldn't blame them. That's when I saw that blue floating guy again. Ever since I heard about Yuma beating shark in a duel, that blue guy has been around him 24/7 but for some reason it seems no one else can see him but me.

"Umm, do we know you?" Yuma asked me.

"Oh sorry, my name is Adam Brezovsky I'm one of your classmates" I answered, "I just joined the contest but unfortunately it seems I joined a little too late ha-ha-ha"

"Too bad kid, then again you lucked out this tournament is for the big names not some school punks like you" came a voice from behind me. We all turned around to some grumpy old looking dude. In reality he was probably in his 30's but anything past 20 is an old guy to me.

"Who you calling punks? We already earned all 5 pieces of the heart see" Yuma said showing the stranger his pieces.

"You probably beat those easy weak duelists for those pieces, unlike me who is one of the best duelists here." The stranger boasted. This guy did look like a pro, but I bet I could beat him, even with my easiest deck to beat.

"Oh really, I guess a great duelist like you wouldn't be afraid of a challenge from a punk like me would you?" I asked, "I challenge you to a duel, for all of your pieces of your hearts"

"And if I accepted, what are you willing to put on the line hmm? You have only one heart piece" he asked. I, at first, had nothing to put up really, I didn't want to put any of my cards one the line.

_Use me as an ante _

Oh great, that stupid card I found a couple of days before the accident with my brother, the very card that put him in the hospital; is talking to me again. I haven't used it since then and plus it talks too much but it was right, I'll use it as an ante.

"How about my number card?" I asked. As I said number card, I swore that I heard a voice coming from that floating blue guy. I turned towards it, to hear it saying, "Yuma, that boy has a number card" I was starting to freak out after hearing the floating guy speak until that duelist started to speak again.

"A number card? Sure I'll love to have your number card kid" he said, "I'll accept your challenge kid"

"Alright then let's duel" I said. I pulled off my backpack and pulled out my father's grandfather's duel disk. It was the Kiba corp. disk, which I love using. My father modified it so it was compatible with the duel gazers duelists used today.

"Whoa, what kind of D-pad is that?" Yuma asked.

"It's an old duel disk not a D-pad" Shark answered.

I inserted my deck into my duel disk and put the duel disk on as it was shuffling my deck. From my pocket I pulled out my duel gazer.

"Duel gazer activate" the stranger and I said at the same time. The gazer activated and established the Augmented Reality link. The stranger also activated his D-pad and was ready to duel. Yuma and Shark also activated their duel gazers to watch our duel. We both drew our first five cards and now the duel is under way.

"I'll go first" the stranger said, "I draw! First I'll summon a monster in defense mode and then I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."

"Ok my draw" I said as I drew my card. I looked at my hand and smirked. This duel already looks like it's in my favor. "First, I'll activate the magic card Terraforming. This allows me to add a field spell card from my deck and add it to my hand like my dragon Ravine. Then I'll activate my dragon Ravine field card." As I played the card, the field around us changed from the regular sidewalk to a valley, surrounded by huge cliffs and dragon's flying above us.

"Next I'll activate my field card's effect; by discarding one card from my hand I can add a dragunity monster to my hand from my deck" I discarded my dragunity phalanx to the grave and added my Dragunity Dux to my hand. It was a basic combo that I usually use in every duel, but nearly all duelists today have forgotten about what I was about to do, Synchro Summon.

"Now, I summon to the field my Dragunity Dux in attack mode" From the skies above, my Dux glided down and landed on the valley floor. The screen popped up telling all viewers that my monster's attack was 1500

"And now, I activate my Dux's ability, when he is summoned to the field I can bring one dragunity monster from the grave and equip it to my Dragunity Dux. So I'll bring back my Dragunity phalanx."

"Could he be doing a Synchro summon?" the floating guy said out loud.

"What is a Synchro summon?" Yuma asked the floating guy. So I guess I wasn't the only one who can see or hear it.

"Yuma, hey Yuma what are you doing?" came a voice from beyond Shark and Yuma. We all turned to see it was Tori, a friend of Yuma's and she wasn't alone. Bronk, flip and… oh my gosh even Cathy was here also. Flip looked past Yuma and saw me, which probably reminded him of our duel.

"Ahhhh is that Adam?" flip asked

"Oh hey flip long time no see, still cheating your way through your duels?" I asked him. Flip didn't answer the question but instead was hiding behind Tori. I guess our duel still gives him a 'bad memory'.

"You know this guy?" Yuma asked flip

"Yeah I dueled him awhile back, way before I dueled you Yuma." Flip answered, "That guy is no joke he's like a pro but he rarely duels anyone."

"I wouldn't say pro but I am pretty good" I replied. Still, being called a pro flattered me; I never hear a compliment like that before.

"Hey kid, are you done with you turn or not" the stranger asked. This guy is very rude and must be in a rush to lose the duel. But, now that Cathy is here, it was time to show of my Synchro monsters.

"By the time my turn is over, so will this duel. Now I activate my Dragunity phalanx ability, once per turn I can summon him to my side of the field." I said, "And now I think it's time to show you one of my favorite cards in this deck… I use my Dragunity phalanx, a level 2 tuner monster and tune it with my level 4 Dragunity Dux." Both of monsters flew into the air, my phalanx turning into the green tuner thing that surrounded my Dux before they both disappeared.

"What the heck are you doing kid?" the stranger asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Now, I Synchro summon my Dragunity Knight Vajrayana" I shouted showing off my Synchro summoning. Everyone that was watching our duel was witnessing a true treat; people rarely use Synchro monsters anymore. The screen popped up again displaying my knight's level (6) and his attack points (1900)

"Whoa a Synchro summon" Bronk said in full awe of my monster

"I never saw one in person before" Tori said

"A Synchro summon, Astral what is that?" Yuma asked the buy floating guy. Now I knew his name, Astral. Still, why can only Yuma and I see him? Maybe I'm losing my mind… or was it because of that card that talks? I don't know any of these answers but I knew a way to find them, a duel with Yuma. First of course, I had to finish this guy real quick.

"And now for my knight's ability, I can bring back a level three or lower dragunity tuner monster from my grave and equip it to my knight so once again say hello to my dragunity phalanx." I said, "And I'll activate my phalanx's ability yet again and summon him to my side of the field. But before I Synchro summon again, I'll activate my magic card Cards of consonance. I discard one tuner dragon monster from my hand so I can draw two cards." I discarded my Dragunity Pilum and drew my two cards, which I didn't really need except for my Mystical space typhoon. "And now I'll activate my foolish burial card, it allows me to send any monster card from my deck to the grave so I'll choose my Dragunity Brandistock" I sent my Brandistock to the grave. Now everything was set up for my one turn kill. "Now I'll activate the spell card Mystical space Typhoon, which allows me to destroy one spell or trap card on the field which of course I choose your facedown one"

"No, not my mirror force" the stranger said in distraught. Wow, I really lucked out on that draw then; mirror force would ruin my entire plan and probably cost me the duel.

"And now, I use my level 2 dragunity phalanx and tune it with my level 6 Dragunity knight Vajrayana"

"No, not another Synchro summon" the stranger said in agony.

"Yes, I Synchro summon… My level 8 Dragunity knight Barcha!" I boasted. My greatest Dragunity flew above all of us, letting out a roar at my opponent. Once again the screen popped up to show my monsters level and attack points (level 8, 2000). "And now for his ability, when he's summoned to the field I can equip any level 3 or lower dragon type dragunity monsters from my grave and he gains 300 for each one. So, I choose my Dragunity phalanx, Dragunity Pilum, and my Dragunity Brandistock and equip it to my knight" the screen popped up to show my knight's new attack points (2900). "Oh and did I mention when my Pilum is used as an equip, that monster gets to attack your life points directly and my Brandistock allows my monster to attack twice during the battle phase."

"Wait… then that means that…" the stranger started to say before I interrupted

"Your going to lose this turn, why yes that's right game, set, and match because I'm ending this duel now. Dragunity knight Barcha attack him directly!" my Knight swooped down from the sky and jousted his spear right at the stranger's chest. He was sent flying backwards and land landed right on his back.

"Don't forget I still have one more attack, Barcha it's time to finish this duel" I said to my knight. He swooped down again flinging his spear at the stranger which landed right in front of him. His life points went all the way down to zero and I was declared the winner. I took my duel gazer off and put my duel disk back in my back pack.

"Now, I'll be taking my heart pieces but don't worry, I only taking the ones I need so you will have one left." I said as I took his pieces. Now that I have all 5 pieces, I can advance to the next round.

"Great duel Adam, you were amazing with your deck and with those Synchro monsters of yours" Tori said.

"Thanks Tori, but I'm just an average duelist. I got a lucky hand and draw this duel that's all" I said. I looked for Cathy to say… well try to say hello to her anyways but she was already talking to Yuma. I keep forgetting that she already had a crush on Yuma, and she probably doesn't even know who I am. Shark was no where to be found, probably left during the duel. And flip, well he was probably hiding somewhere. It amuses me of how much I frighten him. _I sense a great number of number cards close by._ I knew who my card was talking about, Yuma. I've been secretly watching Yuma's duels for a while now, Not only because I see him as a rival in love, but I also always wanted to secretly challenge him to a duel, and I know that he has plenty of number cards, but he mostly uses number 39 Utopia.

"Hey Yuma, You better not lose in the next rounds, only I have that honor to take you down" I said to Yuma. He turned towards me, and smiled


End file.
